


when the caretaker gets taken care of

by nyrcella



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben can be a baby, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, POV Ben Solo, Single Dad Ben Solo, ben is not used to being taken care of, ben’s backstory inspired by Jude from Hungry Hearts, boss/employee, food as the language of love, he is baby, loosely inspired by Will & Grace episode, rey is a natural caretaker, rey massages ben, the one with demi moore, the whole fic in one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrcella/pseuds/nyrcella
Summary: Ben Solo has always done things independently. Asking for help is like an allergy to him. But then he knows he desperately needs help in the name of his son.When Rey starts helping him (with his son), the feeling is strange and foreign to him. Because Ben starts to realise that he may need her too.Update: Added the moodboard.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 214





	when the caretaker gets taken care of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlemistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/gifts).



> Hi, guys! Please be nice to me. This is my first time posting my work here. I’ve been checking this fic thousands of times to see if there are mistakes. Also, ignore whatever odd things that maybe nannies aren’t supposed to do, okay! This is only for fun. But I welcome you all to point out my grammatic errors since I’m not a native English speaker! But please be nice to me, thank you ♥️
> 
> I love to dedicate this to one of my favourite Reylo writers that have made me feel welcomed as well. 
> 
> The ••• part is time jumps. The — between paragraphs is same scene, but later times. That is all. Enjoy!

As much as Ben hated to admit it, he had to accept that he, a human being, did need help sometimes. He wasn't just supporting himself and sending money to his parents, he was also supporting a child. And having a child was fucking _expensive_. 

Of course, baby Kyle was a blessing in disguise. A happy accident. Too bad the one that carried him for nine months was a fucking _psycho_. Who the fuck raised a baby as a vegan? She thought Kyle was a fucking indigo baby.

He understood trauma after she saw a deer got shot in front of her but she had to think of their kid too. Because of her, Kyle hadn't grown although he was nine-month-old. Trying to feed him some proteins didn't work because the psycho found out and even filed a fucking restraining order, saying that he was abusive to her and their child. 

Thank fuck he finally managed to escape and ran with the baby and put her far away from him and his son. His. Not theirs. She lost the right when she tortured him. He managed to get her far away as he was, after all, a litigator. 

Work had been very exhausting and he couldn't do it by himself. As in, he couldn't pay attention to his son while reading and signing thousands of paperworks. He sent Kyle to his parents before he went off to work everyday and even tried to give money to them as a way to thank them. 

"Are you insane?" Leia—his mother—hissed when Ben gave the money after getting off work. "That is my grandson. I do not need to be paid to take care of this angel." 

"Just take the money, mom." 

"You already give a lot to us, Benjamin." 

Ben blew out his breath. "Just... please." 

"Yeah, take the fucking money, Leia," his dad said with frustration. Probably sick of having to see his wife and his son having arguments all the time. 

She finally gave in and took it. As she walked to the kitchen, Ben noticed that her back seemed to hurt a lot. He felt a pang of guilt when he realised that it might be his fault. Kyle was getting heavier and his parents weren't getting any younger.

When Leia came back with a glass of wine, she sat down next to Han at the dining table. 

"I think it's time that I..." Ben trailed off, looking at his son who was asleep on the touch. He pursed his lips. "I think it's time for me to hire a nanny." 

"Thank fuck!" Han exclaimed. "About time, son." 

"Han!" Leia scolded. 

"I mean, I love Kyle. I do. But your mother has been walking like she's 80, holding her back in pain." 

Leia pinched her husband. "It's no trouble for me at all, honey, I promise!" 

Han rolled his eyes. "Come on, princess, I'm retired, you're retired. It's time for us to grow old instead of using Kyle to make us feel like young parents again." 

Ben scrunched up his nose to hear his dad still calling his mom princess. "This is not a discussion. I've already decided and that's final." 

So he finally put up an ad on this site that was like a LinkedIn for professional babysitters when he came home that night. Maybe he put too much criteria here but he was not an easy man. This was all for Kyle. What was wrong with being overly detailed with what he wanted for his son? 

All the applicants seemed to be great. Some of them even had _decades_ of experience. But Ben was not easily impressed. He wanted someone very nurturing for his kid, someone that knew what she was doing, someone with very kind face and could be a great role model for his kid. He's picky, yes. But who wouldn't have trust issues after what happened? It might sound like he was looking for his kid's mother as much as he was in deep denial of that. 

He was only looking up for his kid. That was it. He was practically raised by nannies since his parents were mostly absent, so he knew exactly what he was doing. 

The experienced one seemed way too old and for him, that sounded like a strict nanny with that much experience. No. Male nannies sound good, too, but he kinda wanted his child to have a female figure in his life, you know, to teach his kid to be gentle instead of rough like him. Show his kid to be a little sensitive, very open emotionally. And after graduated from a military school prior to law school, where discipline was taught with violence, Ben wouldn't want his child to go through the same. His kid needed gentle, feminine hands. 

No matter how feminine the male nannies could be, Ben just... refused. Fuck, he was being discriminatory, was he? 

But he still tried, though. He picked around five applicants to interview with him. Two guys and three women. The first one was a forty something year old woman, only less than a decade older than him. Her face seemed kind, warm and friendly. She had been a babysitter and nanny since she was a teenager, which made him wonder if that's what she had always wanted to do. When he interviewed her, the vibe felt off.

Yes, he believed in connecting with someone, he believed instincts should be one of the reasons, as well. He trusted his own instincts.

So he said thank you, and bid goodbye to her to call for the next one. A shorter guy with strong arms. He looked very masculine to be a nanny. But Ben was impressed with his resume. Yes, they needed a resume for him to go through. 

His name was Poe and he was a sensitive dude, apparently. Liked poetry, storytelling, and adored kids. But... he cried a lot though as he talked about his passion for being a caretaker. 

It was... _tiring_. Overwhelming. But it wasn’t like Ben was judging. He just needed someone strict but not so strict, and gentle but not too gentle. Kyle was his whole life. This mattered a lot.

The next two applicants were either too strict and disciplined or way too young and eager. He swore she tried to seduce him, but... he wasn't into blondes or a teenager, both were which applied to her. Not exactly appropriate for his kid. And it was very inappropriate to date your kid's nanny. Right? 

The last one was not very punctual, coming in half an hour late. So what if Ben was a little strict about time management. He almost considered just closing the door on her but she may as well be his last hope. She came in with her face flushed, her hair messy and some stuck on her red face, and her breaths quickened. She squeaked out an apology for being late, telling him the train was delayed for an hour. 

Ben tried to shrug it off and decided to accept her apology. Her resume seemed impressive since she had worked for a couple of wealthy families, babysat for a lot of families in this state alone, and even volunteered at nursing homes. There were a couple of references from the previous family she had worked for here. 

Her resumé also stated that she was currently studying in nursing school and had also taken early childhood education major before she became a student nurse. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to hire a student since he needed her schedule to be as flexible as possible. Maybe requested her to just be the live-in nanny and help him out with his kid.

Of course he wouldn't do that. He couldn’t be too dependable. His ego objected that idea. 

"Do you have time to be a college student _and_ work for me?" Ben asked, furrowing his brows.

"Yes, I do," she said, nodding. "I need the job to support my education. And I love kids, I do. I'm only a part time student. I can negotiate with the management according to the schedules you'd prepare for me when you need me to take care of your son and I'll be at your beck and call." 

Ben pressed his mouth together, reading her resume again before he met a pair of hazel eyes that belonged to her. Something about her made him feel good.

Comfortable.

He wasn't sure why. She just had that aura. She seemed trustworthy and experienced while also being young and had the energy to take care of his kid. She managed to answer all of his questions with ease and most of her answers sounded about right and also not scripted. 

Which brought him to his very last question. "Are you a vegan?" 

She blinked, puzzled. "D-do you want me to be vegan to raise your kid? Because kids need as much proteins as possible and if you're asking me, it's dumb and irresponsible to raise your kids the way you want them to be. They're kids, they're humans, not your dolls. They could choose whether they want to follow your vegan life once they’re older." Then she widened her eyes. "Oh god. I screwed up, did I?" 

He ended up chuckling and shaking his head. "No... not at all. That's—that's a perfect answer, actually." 

•••

Of course Ben hired Rey. And Rey had been wonderful to his son. The way she took such good care of Kyle with finesse. He'd also heard her singing to Kyle when he cried and just like that, Kyle just—stopped. Like she was some kind of magic. Sometimes even he couldn't handle his own son but Rey knew what she was doing. 

"It's okay, let me handle it," Rey said when Ben couldn't calm his son down. Ben is usually the one to handle things. He always kept things in control. So now that everything was spiralling and out of control—actually, not everything. Him. He was a mess and he hated depending on someone else, on Rey. He wasn't used to this.

He watched as Rey handled his son like a pro. Just like that, Kyle calmed down and even smiled as the lil shit closed his eyes blissfully. Ben couldn't believe that boy managed to make Rey fall in love with him first before Ben. 

Wait, but he didn't want that. She was an employee, and younger than him by around 14 years. He was already starting high school when she was born. No, no, no. 

" _Look into his angel eyes, one look and you're hypnotised. He'll take your heart and you must pay the price_ ," she sang softly while swaying her body side to side. He tried not to let his gaze linger on her peachy ass. But, holy fuck, what a nice ass she had. 

So he tried to let his attention go somewhere else and decided on her voice. Man, she sounded so beautiful. Like a literal angel. Ben cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't that an ABBA song about some player that breaks girls' hearts? Are you calling my son a player?" 

Instead of being angry, Rey just looked amused. "Didn't know you know how to make a joke," she mused. 

"What does that mean? I'm hilarious." 

She just smiled knowingly. "Sure you are." 

The girl wasn't afraid to put him down even though he was holding her paycheque. It was rather impressive, actually. Ben just watched her with a smile as she put down his kid in a baby cot that he'd built using IKEA products. That one was cheaper compared to the other baby cot that was in his bedroom. Thought it was important to have two cots. His eyes once again glanced at her ass as she bent down to place his kid. 

He was _screwed_ , wasn't he? 

•••

The thing about Rey was that, she just couldn't help it. As he worked his damn paperwork out, she had already brought a cup of tea for him. She was allowed to his kitchen since she worked long hours here. He let him do and have whatever she wanted here. He wasn't the tea type, he preferred coffee. But he still accepted it as she had already made it for him. He thanked her, making her smile widely. His chest swelled at the sight.

At the first sip, his brows raised up at the taste. Okay, maybe he was a tea type of man now. Or maybe because it was Rey that made it. When the maker was as sweet as her, anything she made would be as delicious as well. 

She ended up making a whole pot of tea for him. He had never been so pleased. 

•••

After a couple of months of her working for him, he was getting so used to coming home to her reading to his son whenever he got home. Her schedule was from 9AM to 9PM because he knew he would still be distracted with paperworks even after he got home.

What he still wasn't used to was her making him tea and helped him cleaned up some of the paperwork although she didn't have to. He felt like he owed her but she did it with grace and a big smile. 

Since she took care of his son, Kyle had been growing faster and faster everyday. But he was still so tiny that it hurt. Kyle had started crawling too. He was made aware that at eleven months, some babies had started walking. But he was just glad that Kyle was well and healthy. 

"Mr. Solo!" she'd called out. He was about to correct her to call him Ben instead but she seemed so excited. "Come and look! Hurry!" 

They scurried off to the living room where Kyle was slowly crawling on the carpet. Ben let out a gasp and maybe he was tearing up a little. Rey had already taken out her phone to record the action. 

"Oh my god," he said with a laugh. "That's my sturdy boy!" 

When he looked back at the video Rey had airdropped him, he smiled seeing that she recorded his reaction too. He sent the video to his parents immediately. 

Sometimes he let her off earlier when he didn't have much work to do, but he still paid her the same thing everyday. 

A generous amount, really. She only asked for $10 an hour, but he gave her $30 an hour. And he basically needed her almost everyday during the weekdays. 

"Sir, that's too much," she gasped that time he paid her at the end of the day. 

He tried not be affected by how she called him sir. It wasn't like he had never been called that. He got called by that title almost every fucking day thanks to his job. But the way Rey said, plus her accent, it made him feel some type of a way. "You agree to work for me 12 hours per day. You deserve that much." 

"$15 is good too," she countered nervously. 

"Rey." 

"I'm scared I don't deserve this!" she cried out.

She'd worked for some notable people. "You never got paid this much? Even when you've worked with Armitage Hux?" 

"He gave me $15 an hour and that's generous enough. You're offering twice as much! Unless Kyle is a monstrous baby?" 

Ben's lips slightly turned into a smile. "I promise he's an angel. $25 an hour. Take it. Or leave it." 

She looked at Kyle, looking really guilty and sorry. "I'll take it." 

•••

"Where do you live?" he asked out of curiosity one day.

It was just that she had to go home so late and he felt guilty. They were eating takeouts as always where he paid as a type of commission. He told her that she could use the kitchen and cook whatever she wanted. At first she didn't use it but when she noticed that his kitchen was stocked up more than usual and she knew he didn't eat much at home, always dining out, she finally used it.

Now his refrigerator was safe from expired products and was only filled with organic, safe products. His kitchen cabinets were also full of food now and he even impulsively bought salsas, guacamole, and a bunch of other condiments that he couldn't remember buying. He noticed when some of the groceries were getting lesser, even a little, that she finally used them. 

Tonight they ordered some Thai takeouts. She finished chewing her pad thai before she swallowed. "Um. Do you know Jakku?" When she saw that Kyle had crawled so close to the TV, Rey quickly sat up a little to get him. "No, no, no, baby," she chided gently, her face couldn't help but smile. 

"That's like half an hour away from here," he said, surprised. "Am I not troubling you for keeping you here so late everyday? I mean, you ride the bus everyday to here!" 

"Hey, worth every penny," she said, amused. "Literally. You pay me so much. It's no trouble at all, really." She fed Kyle a bit of the teething biscuits. With the right amount of milk, he was finally teething. 

"Let me give you a ride home tonight,” he offered.

She shook her head. "No. You don't have to." 

"Come on. I insist. Besides, you know that Kyle always falls asleep in the car." 

She sighed. "Fine." 

—

As always, Kyle fell asleep on Rey's chest as they drove around. The way to Jakku, a town just next to Coruscant, was familiar to drive so Rey only had to give direction the moment they were at the neighbourhood where there was a lot of apartments. Rey's apartment was located at a more secluded area, which made Ben feel uneasy. 

"Just around this corner," she whispered since Kyle was asleep. 

Ben saw a bus stop near the apartment which he was sure she always waited for the bus that hopefully went straight to the train station. At first she wanted him to just drop her off there, at the bus stop, but he insisted on dropping her off right in front of her doorstep. 

So she did. With a sigh. "You don't have to. I could walk, you know." 

He shrugged. "Maybe I just need to know where my employee lives?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Well. Here it is." 

"It seems kind of far to the bus stop." 

"It's literally _right_ there," she said with an amused smile. "Thank you, sir." 

It was still weird. Being called _sir_. Maybe it was her British accent. Still weird. And hot. "No, please. Call me Ben. We've worked together for almost 6 months now." 

She seemed flustered. "It's weird." 

"It's not," he said with a laugh. 

"Okay. Thank you, Ben. I'll see you tomorrow, Ben." 

He laughed again. Hearing his name on her lips was heavenly. She didn't sound disappointed like his parents. Didn't sound fed up like most of his colleagues. Just gentle and nice. Now he knew what she sounded like. "Okay, Rey. Now just stay there while I go to you and take my drooling son there." 

Her brows raised and she let out a soft "oh" to see wet spot on her t-shirt where Kyle drooled on. 

He exited his car and basically jogged to her side before he slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake Kyle up. He tried to be as gentle as possible as he took Kyle into his arm by the armpits. But since Kyle's arms were on her chest, he accidentally grazed his fingers on Rey's—er... ( _had she gone commando this time_?).

She gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he whispered with his eyes widened and he finally had Kyle in his arms. 

"It's fine," she said, looking like she wanted to just get over it. "Don't worry about it." She got off the car and waited for him to put Kyle in the baby seat for safety. "Thank you again," she said as soon as Ben put the seatbelt on. 

He straightened his body and closed the car door. He faced her, putting his hair back. "No problem at all. I think I should do that everyday. If that's okay with you?" 

"What, dropping me off?" 

"Yeah." 

She looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I don't want to trouble you. You're always exhausted after you come home from work." 

"Really no problem, Rey. I love driving. It calms me. Especially at night when the street is empty." 

She hesitated a little before she nodded. "Okay." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

He couldn't help but smile widely. "That's great." 

She simply smiled. 

"I'm gonna go now." 

"Alright." 

She watched from her door as he went to his side and got into the car. As soon as he was inside the car, she finally unlocked her door. She turned her head to wave while he waited until she was inside before he drove away. 

•••

When she made rotisserie chicken for him, knowing it was his favourite thing, he really did it. He snapped at her. "You don't have to do that."

She jumped at the sound of his harsh voice. She basically threw the plate on the table in front of him "Excuse me?" 

It was just that, he wasn't used to it, being taken care of. It took him a great amount of time to consider even getting a nanny before he finally realised how much his time was limited and he wanted the best for his son. Even then, he still tried to be in control by paying a lot to Rey and the moment he was free, he would straightaway send her home. 

This was such an unfamiliar territory. It was terrifying and foreign yet he was starting to get used to it. 

"I only paid you to take care of my son, Rey," he snarled, running his fingers through his hair. He watched her eyes went from surprised to anger. "We were fine ordering takeout." 

"I'm just trying to do something nice," she snapped back. "It's not so difficult to say a _fucking_ thank you!" 

Did this girl... did she just get mad at him for asking her _not_ to do anything for him? 

He sighed, gaining his composure. "Look, Rey, I didn't mean to sound so harsh but—" 

"I did all that willingly. You didn't have to be such a _dick_ about it!" Then she was the one to widen her eyes like a deer in the headlight as she slapped her mouth. Guilt plastered all over her face. "I'm sorry I just—" 

"Hey, it's okay," he said gently. 

"I'm gonna go." She took her stuffs and got out of the house. Fast. 

Leaving him alone in the dark. 

—

 _Fuck_ , that had to be the best thing he'd ever tasted. He felt guilty to eat the rotisserie chicken she'd made for him but it can't just lie there on the table to waste. So there he was. In the dark. Instead of being eaten up by the guilt, he was eating it guiltily. 

•••

She didn't come back to his place almost a week. He wanted to text her and call her but he felt like that would be so inappropriate. Since his son had no one watching him, he took a couple of days off work, which he wasn't used to. He could always call up his mom but Ben was a man of pride. 

Fuck if he didn't feel so fucking guilty and fuck if he just, maybe he fucking missed her. A part of him felt like it was his fault that she wasn't here, even though she said she had a family emergency. 

He did text her once. A couple of days later, he texted, 'I'm sorry. Could you please come back? I'm a mess. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you.' 

Strictly unprofessional, was it? 

It had been a long time since he got sick, when he had a case of a cold, when he kept sneezing and his head hurt. He tried to hold his sneeze in for fear that his son might wake up from his nap. Usually he would say 'fuck this' and just keep going with his life, his sickness be damned. It was just a damn fever and a cold. 

But he felt so helpless. He wanted to hug his son but he was scared his son might catch it too. Kyle couldn't stop crying and crying and and crying as he made milk for him while sneezing in to his shirt. 

He fell asleep on his desk beside Kyle's cot with a blanket wrapped around his body because he was frozen when he opened his eyes to see a figure in front of him. He blinked once, then twice, before his vision became clearer. 

Either it was his mind going crazy or Rey was really here, with a glass of water in her hand. 

Rey had been quick to hand him a glass of water. "The secret here is pretty simple," she said with a smile. "You have to drink plenty of water. I notice you're quite dehydrated." 

"A little," his hoarse voice spoke up. On the other hand, he loved hearing her little accent whenever she said water. It sounded like... wa-er? Whot-uh? It sounded nice. Cute. "Rey? What are you doing here?" 

She smiled at him. "I have two babies in this house that I'm paid to take care of. Well, I'm only paid to take care of one baby, though." 

"Two babies? I only have one—oh." 

She giggled at him. "You're adorable. And a big idiot." 

Then she disappeared and he instantly missed her. What a fucking joke he was. He drank the water because Rey had said so, although he hated water. He preferred coffee.

Who was he kidding, he preferred beer over water. And now he preferred her earl grey with almond milk that she liked to make for him so much. _Only_ when she made it.

Rey came back with a blanket rendering him speechless. 

"Rey, what..." he croaked out.

She wrapped him with the blanket and he shivered at the feeling of her touch on his shoulders and arms. After that, he felt her tiny hand on his forehead, catching him off guard. "Hmm," he heard her saying. "You're a bit warm. But you're not having fever yet. Almost there, though." 

He closed his eyes. Usually, he hated feeling weak and pathetic but he loved the attention she had been giving him. How did this woman make him feel from a big, strong man to a baby all of the sudden? And he loved being a baby now.

She was wonderful. And so close to him that her breaths ghosted against his face. 

"I'm making you chicken soup, courtesy of a great woman's recipe," she said. "Are you gonna be mad at me for making you this?" 

"No," he said glumly. "Was the great woman you?" he asked with a smirk. 

"Oh, hush, you smooth talker," she said, rolling her eyes. "No, just someone that has been there for me. Her name's Maz." 

Ben watched as she smiled to herself. Must have been a very special woman. Rey was a remarkable person that should be treasured and protected at all cost.

"You don't have to make me some soup," he said softly. "For all we know, my kitchen doesn't have the ingredients you need. I think there's a beer and a blue cheese in my refrigerator. Only." Perhaps he should go for grocery shopping again once he was feeling better. It was all in due's time, anyway. 

She looked at him with amusement. "You don't sound like a responsible father right now." 

"Please don't call the Child's Service." 

She snorted. "Then where do I find people that pay me as much as you do?" she teased. "You know, I was surprised when you texted me. I thought I was fired. That's why I didn't... come to work. Not very professional of me, right? I mean, according to the law, I'm not fired since you didn't state it in black and white or verbally." 

"Look at you," he teased. "Already a law expert after working with me." 

She rolled her eyes. 

"Of course you're not fired," he murmured. 

Her shoulders slumped in relief. Her face was still guilty. "I called you a dick." 

He laughed a little. "I mean, I did deserve it." 

She looked at him, smiling a little. 

"Look, Rey..." Ah, something to look forward to. Something that he hated doing. Had he ever done this? He was gonna do this then. Maybe for the first time. "I'm... I'm sorry. For yelling at you. You were just doing something nice and I'm... well I'm not used to it. Having people helping me, especially around the house." 

"I'll say," she snorted. Then she winced. "God, I should stop. I seriously need to learn to control my mouth." 

_I could think of something_ , he thought suggestively. Which made him cringe. "No, it's fine," he said, amused. "You should be honest with me. Don't be afraid." 

She bit her lip, smiling slightly. "Okay." 

•••

Kyle was finally a year old and as much as Ben knew that one-year-old babies would not remember a thing at this moment as soon as they grew up, he wanted to do something. So he called up his parents that he wanted to do some birthday picnic for Kyle, which they were elated about. He took a day off that day. 

That morning of his birthday, he celebrated it with Rey. Well, Rey just happened to be there because she was his nanny. Not because this was a private moment. She recorded the moment Ben sang Happy Birthday to Kyle with a cupcake in his hand. Kyle, not knowing much, just let out a laugh and clapped his hand.

"Happy birthday, buddy." 

"Happy birthday, Kylo!" she cheered. 

"Kylo?" Ben asked. 

Rey shrugged behind the camera. "Just a little nickname for him." 

"Huh. That's so not bad. Kylo. Hello Kylo." 

She laughed. 

"So, Rey, I'm going to celebrate Kyle's birthday today with a little picnic at 4 later. With my parents." And his parents would probably call Uncle Luke and Uncle Lando and Aunty Amilyn and oh my god. 

"Oh," she simply said. 

"Do... you want to come?" 

Rey looked at him like he was being weird. "I mean, I am obligated to." 

"Not as a nanny. But as... some Kyle's friend. And mine. You know... as my guest." 

"Oh," she said again, differently this time, with her eyes widening. "Yeah. Um, yeah. Yes." Her eyes basically twinkled. Warmed his heart to see that sight. 

It turned out that he was right. His parents had invited those people he'd listed earlier. While he planned a simple picnic, they made it into a much fancier one that looked like the Queen was coming. Tea sets with pastries and a big cake and even a bottle of wine. 

This was a party for a baby, for fuck's sake. 

Rey got out of the car with Kyle in her arms, asleep on his birthday, while Ben took out Kyle's stuff and some of the picnic stuff like the cloth and muffins that Rey managed to make earlier. 

God, he _loved_ her muffins. Literal muffins.

"Which one are your parents?" Rey asked. 

"That tiny lady. And the one that she just pinched his ass? That's my dad." 

"Ah," she said with a little laugh. 

He closed the trunk of the car before he locked the door. "Here goes now or never," he said with a sigh. 

When his parents spotted him, Leia waved and shouted, "BEN!" which made him flustered. As he and Rey neared them, he kissed his mother's and Amilyn's cheeks. Leia's brows raised a little to look at Rey holding Kyle, making a little suggestive look. 

Which made him groan as he gave Leia a look not to embarrass him. 

"Son," Han simply said as they did the one arm kind of hug. 

"Dad," he said. "Uncle Luke," he said glumly. 

Luke simply grinned. That old short man. "My naughty nephew." 

He grimaced. "Don't—Don't call me that." 

"This is why I'm his favourite uncle, Luke," Lando said with a grin as he hugged Ben. "Look at you, my boy." Then he whispered, "Is that your new girlfriend? She's a cutie." 

Ben immediately pulled away from the hug. "Uncle Lando, that's my nanny," he hissed, feeling his face hotter. He watched his mother cooed at his sleeping son while Amilyn watched with a smile. "Uh, everyone, this is Rey. She's been taking care of my son very well so be nice to her. Rey, that's Leia, my mother. This is my dad, Han. Uh, Amilyn, Lando, and my uncle, Luke." He pointed at every one of them. 

Rey narrowed her eyes at Ben as she smiled. "Hi," she said shyly at everyone. "Hope you don't mind me being here." 

"Not at all, dear," Leia said. 

As Amilyn got into conversation with Rey about where she was from (to which Rey simply answered 'London' and Amilyn excitedly said that was her _favourite_ place on Earth), Leia pulled Ben's shoulder so she could whisper in his ear, "She's adorable! Look at how natural she is with Kyle!" 

Ben's lips shaped into a straight line. "Don't freak her out, Mom, please." 

"You didn't pay that sweet girl to come here, right? Make her know that she's here as your guest, not your nanny." 

"I still pay her, Mom. I want to." 

Leia made a grim face. Then she squinted a little to see something. "Oh, her fingers look so thin. Which can be altered." 

"Mom, what the hell?" 

"I'm giving her my ring!" 

He groaned. 

"Kyle is awake!" Amilyn called out, now holding his baby that was barely awake as he rubbed his eyes. "Let's get this party started!" 

—

"Your family seemed really nice," she said with a smile, nuzzling her nose on Kyle's cheek while Kyle giggled. 

"They think you're nice too," he said, glancing at her before he focused on the road again. 

Somehow, that felt like everything had changed between them. 

"You had fun, didn't you, baby?" she said to Kyle. 

He wanted her to call _him_ 'baby'. 

"Dada!" Kyle uttered out. 

Thank God the traffic light was on red because Ben and Rey was immediately alert. If the car were moving, Ben might have just pressed the brake. "Did he—?" 

"He did!" she exclaimed. "You just said your first word, Kylo! Yes, you did!" 

•••

When Rey put Kyle down in bed one evening after he fell asleep in his arm, Ben was busy with the paperworks, trying to win a divorce case. His head hurt, his eyes hurt, his back hurt, everything hurt. Rey had already picked up her bag when she saw him in the dark, with only small light coming from the desk lamp. 

"You look so tired," she said sadly. 

It sounded like... as if, she _cared_.

"Just a little stressed out, that's it." Usually he wasn't one to complain his problems to people—they had to get him drunk in order for him to whine about his problems or at least talk.

But just looking at Rey made him want to tell her everything.

"I mean, my coworker that's supposed to help me working this case is slacking off somewhere. My associates are all flakes and still haven’t finished their work by the deadline, giving sad excuses like there's no time and that they have other work to do, as if my assignments are not important. But I couldn't fire them because they're pretty smart for third years or fourth years at the firm and I couldn't risk losing that. Whenever they finally finish their jobs, there are typos everywhere and the argument aren't strong enough to—" He poured his whiskey in his glass and just downed the drink in frustration. 

Even with that long ass rant, she was listening intently, nodding when she needed to and her eyes were sympathetic. Then she stood up and went behind him. "It seems like you always think you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders," she said softly. "Tell me honestly, Ben. Have you ever been taken care of by another person in your adult life?" 

He frowned. Come to think about it, no. Not even when he was a kid. He had always been independent. His parents were always absent because when you had a pilot and a woman in politics as parents, that's what happened, so he mostly spent time with nannies that come and go, no one ever stayed longer than six months. Then he got sent to boarding schools at young age in England, so fucking far away from them, before his parents sent him to some military school that to this day, scarred him. 

Apparently Rey took his silence as a no.

"Then let me help you," she whispered, sending shivers down his spine at how seductive and sexy she sounded even though he was pretty sure it was unintentional. She was just naturally sexy and appealing. Why would a pretty girl like her be attracted to someone like him? 

"Rey—" Then he felt her gentle hands on his shoulders before they started squeezing his muscles, slowly untangling the knots that he never knew existed. He felt himself slowly relaxed and his eyes fluttered. How was she good at this? Even with those slender, soft fingers, she was strong as hell. 

"You're so tense, Ben," she commented. 

"Mm," was all he could come up, his head threw to the back. "How are you good at this?" 

He heard some ruffling movement, like she was shrugging. "I've done a lot of work, learned a lot." She pressed her thumbs harder in circular motion before her hands travelled lower, her index fingers and thumbs making the most work until his body straightened up and he heard some cracking sounds. "You need to be pampered for all your hard work." 

Her voice plus her hands down his back spurred him on and he quickly shifted in his chair, trying his best to cover his arousal that could be seen on the crotch area. "I—I need to keep working, I have a deadline." 

"Hey," she was close to his ear now. "It's okay to relax once in a while. Now, do you have any pain that I could help?" 

_Yeah, I'm a little turned on right now_. "It's-it's okay." 

"I saw you pinching the space between your brows." Then he felt her hands on his head. "You're having a headache, right?" Her fingers ran through his hair before she started massaging his temples by pressing her thumbs, making him hum. 

Okay, he had to admit. It was nice to be taken care of. Her hands also rubbed his neck where it really hurt from tilted his head down to read the paperworks. "Holy fuck." 

"Better?" she asked. 

"So, so much," he confessed. 

She went around his desk as she stood in front of him, separated by the desk. She observed him, scrutinising him and making him feel a little uneasy. Why was she watching him? He felt self-conscious all of the sudden. "When's the last time you ate?" 

His lips parted but nothing came out. 

"Thought so," she said with a smile. "You came home without showering or changing your clothes." 

"I'm... busy. I did have some cereals." 

"Is that all you ate today?" 

Ben couldn't find an answer or even lie. 

"I'm making you food. No argument." 

Fuck, he loved it when she was being bossy. It didn't help his erection at all. Maybe he _did_ like being handled. 

She disappeared into his kitchen. Silently, he was glad that he stocked up his kitchen.

—

Ben's stomach started growling and his mouth started watering at the sight of Rey's chicken enchiladas right in front of him. "Rey..." Holy shit. Well, he wasn't surprised. That soup she made when he was sick was the best shit he'd ever tasted, like it was dropped from heaven. And not mention that fucking glorious chicken. 

"Yeah, I was just having way too much fun when I saw there's a lot of stuffs in your kitchen now," she said with an impressed expression. If she could keep up with that look, he might as well buy the _entire_ Whole Foods. "So I ended up making this! Your oven is a miracle worker, by the way. Hopefully the chicken is tender enough." 

"Rey, this is just... this smells really good. I have no doubt at all that this would taste as amazing." 

Then she did an unspeakable thing. Something that rendered him speechless. She took one of the spoons and dug in the enchilada, swayed the spoon around to make it less hotter, and then led the spoon right in front of his mouth. "Open up," she commanded. 

Ben stared at her in disbelief. Was she seriously trying to feed him like a fucking kid? "Rey, I can eat myself—" 

But then Rey just shoved the damn thing in his mouth while he was talking and he accidentally moaned at how delicious it tasted, his eyes closed. Rey slowly retrieved out the spoon from his mouth and he opened his eyes again. No one had ever taken care of him before. 

"You're not gonna eat as well?" he asked. 

"Oh, it's fine, I can eat at home," she said with a smile. 

"No, please." He looked up right into her eyes. "Join me." 

"Y-you sure?" 

"Yeah, of course." This girl can be funny sometimes. Dared to feed him but scared to join him at the dining table. 

Hesitantly, she took a seat beside him. "I'll just have a bit because I made this all for you only." 

"I couldn't possibly finish the whole thing." 

She snorted. "Oh, come on, Ben, I'm pretty sure you can. You're a big guy with all that muscle." 

Ben smirked at her. "So you've been checking me out, huh?" 

She glowered at him. "FYI, Ben, I haven't been checking you out. I did just give you a massage. I felt it." 

"Mm, if you say so," he teased before he dug in, eating. 

"It's true!" she protested and stood up. 

"Where are you going?" he asked. 

"I'm getting a plate for myself." 

"No,” he argued. “Sit down. We're sharing." 

"But—"

"Sit down." 

"Fine."

Rey took one of the forks and tasted the chicken enchilada, slightly impressed with her cooking ability judging by her look. 

There was no one as adorable as her. Her face expressions alone were precious as fuck. That was one of the things he loved about her. How transparent she was, how expressive her face was, how he could read her like a book. "Where did you learn how to cook?" he asked. 

"Like I said," her eyes glinted as she looked up at him. The way those hazel eyes stared into his soul made his stomach do a flip. "A great woman taught me." 

"Ah," he smirked. "Maz, was it?" 

Her brows cocked up, as if she was surprised that he would remember.

Of course he would.

It was hard _not_ to pay attention to her. Sometimes it got a little distracting when she was being all cute and sexy.

"Yeah, Maz. Maz Kanata. She's one of the professors at my nursing school and has taught me so many things that I never knew before. I mean, I grew up pretty sheltered. She always invited me dinner with her husband and taught me how to cook like her. She's so tiny but she's a ball of energy." 

Ben found himself resting his cheek in his palm admiringly. "Sounds like a wonderful lady." 

"The best. She made me feel... less alone." The last two words came out a little sadder than he was sure she intended. 

His next words came out a little way too real as he uttered, "You're not alone." 

She smiled up at him earnestly. "Neither are you." 

•••

On one fine morning, Rey looked surprised when she stepped inside his house. He'd called her up on Saturday, which wasn't really normal. None of this was normal, really. She blinked once. Then twice. 

"Kyle is upstairs," he said. “Asleep.”

She dropped her bag on the couch. "When?" 

"Like half an hour ago." 

Her brows furrowed a little. "Which means according to my calculation, he might be awake in around... four hours. If he didn't sleep last night?" 

He pointed out at his eye bags. "What do you think? Been staying up." 

"Then why don't you go to sleep? It's Saturday. You don't have work. And... wait, why am I here?" 

"Well, I'm cooking you breakfast, Rey." It was kind of simple but kind of special to him since this wasn't what he normally ate in the morning. He made everything English breakfast. Bacons, scrambled eggs, ham sausages, baked beans, French toasts. "I don't care if you've already eaten." 

As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. "No, I haven't eaten," she said sheepishly when she stepped into the kitchen. "Wow, Ben, everything looks... so great." 

"I already brewed you some coffee there," he said, pointing her at the coffee machine as he fried the bacon. Everything else was already done. Only left this one. "All you have to do is sit and enjoy." 

"Ben. What's going on?" She took a mug and poured her some coffee. The moment she sipped it, she cocked her brows. "Shit. This is incredible." 

Right, he forgot that she always did something for him until he forgot he hadn't really done something for her. He made coffee all the time. He really was spoiled by her. "Now go and sit, Rey," he ordered. 

She gave him a funny look. "Alright then, boss," she sultrily said, bringing the mug along and the coffee pot with her to the dining room. He suppressed himself from whimpering, looking down at his traitorous cock. It was morning. He was always extra horny at this hour. 

—

"I never knew you could cook," she said, taking a bite of the sausage. "God, you cook like you're cooking for the whole town." 

He shifted in his seat. "I rarely do it now that I work all the time. So dependant on takeouts and now... your cooking." 

"So this is all for me?" she asked playfully. 

"You know it is," he deadpanned. 

She let out a laugh. "Well... thank you. I'm surprised you didn't burn the bacons." 

"Hey! How dare you doubting my skills."

She just grinned. 

—

When she was about to wash the dishes, he basically slapped her hand. 

" _Hey_!" she yelped. 

"Let me do this. You just go and relax." He took over and started washing the dishes. 

"I can't believe you just hit my hand," she muttered. She took a cloth and started wiping the wet dishes. "You're a pain in the ass, Solo." 

"I can't believe you called _me_ pain in the ass for wanting to lessen _your_ burden." 

"You could've asked me _nicely_." 

"Do you prefer it that way?" he asked darkly, looking right into her beautiful doe eyes. 

Her breath hitched. His heart stopped beating. That just escalated quickly. 

They continued their process. He washed. She wiped. 

—

Like always, they ignored whatever the fuck just happened there in the kitchen. They sat on the couch and Ben tried to prolong this more. "So... where is it again are you studying at?" 

They ended up conversing more as he wanted to get to know more about her. Their topics varied, from his kid, to her nursing school, to cars, to futures, but the topics about family never came up. It seemed like both of them were trying to avoid discussing that. 

"Have you always wanted to be a nurse?" 

"Well, I wanted to be a detective actually, at first," she said, cringing. "I watched too much of this detective show in Britain called Waking the Dead. I was also obsessed with Sherlock and Broadchurch at some point. And your American show... Law and Order? Yeah." 

"What changed?" he asked curiously. 

"I was also obsessed with Grey's Anatomy," she said with a grin. "So I weighed in some options and I decided that I like taking care of people. I want to help people. Growing up in the system made me all fucked up and I just want to do something. So here I am." 

Throughout their conversation, Ben could relate with Rey in more ways than one. There was one biggest common thing they shared: their loneliness. Somehow, just looking into her eyes, he could see him in her. How they had been alone most of their lives. 

Well, she had been alone, it seemed. He was surrounded by people growing up. But they were both lonely. From what she was telling, it sounded like Maz had done a lot of helping in terms letting her crash at her home, giving her home that she craved for. But Ben had a feeling that Rey felt like she was just burdening the woman. Rey was almost like him too, not exactly comfortable at receiving help though they really did need it most of the time. She was so used to being selfless that thinking about herself or asking for favours was a little foreign to her. 

"You know... you could stay here," he offered. "I have a guest room here. And if you feel exhausted too after taking care of my son, you could just crash here." 

Her cheeks reddened. "I... I don't know." 

"Please," he whispered. 

She didn't answer. Instead, changing the subject. 

He couldn't help but just studying her face. Her hazel eyes, her freckles around her face that made her look younger than she was, her small nose (so perfect, compared to his), her pink lips and when those lips opened, her beautiful teeth were exposed. Her smile was beautiful. She had one of those smiles that could light the whole world. 

But then the inevitable came up. Family stuff. 

"I actually just recently reunited with my family," he confessed. "I mean, I still feel a little closed off with them but... I try. They also try." 

"What happened?" she asked. 

"I met this woman. I mean, it was completely accidental. We got stuck in a bathroom together at this club. We got into talking. Then we... fucked. We didn't really think. And then we just went on separate lives before she came up to me one day and said she was pregnant. I'd always wanted a kid so I didn't think it thoroughly. Was just excited that I was about to become a dad." 

Her face softened. 

"When I introduced her to my parents, they weren't excited at all. And it wasn't even because I knocked some girl up. They had a bad feeling about her. They told me I should ask her to get an abortion so I was fucking pissed." 

Rey gasped. 

"Then they tried again, telling me I could have the baby if I don't date her. But I thought it was important for the parents to be together because, you see, my parents just got back together. Growing up, they fought a lot and they actually separated ways. It's because of Kyle they became closer again." 

He sighed. Tapping his knee. Swallowing. 

"They were right to doubt her. I mean, baby makes two people get stuck together, you know? No matter what, the baby's parents couldn't really change. So I understand where they came from." 

"What happened?" she asked nervously. 

"You see, she's a vegan. And I have no problem with that. I have vegan friends. But the difference is, my friends don't force their kids to be vegans. She did." 

Her face seemed like she was saying, 'that explained everything.' 

"The reason why Kyle is still that size is because of her. He never got enough proteins. She wouldn't even let him have milk. A fucking milk." 

"Fuck," she muttered out. "Where is she now?" 

"Took some time for me to prove her guilty. She was fucking smart, turning me in for domestic violence and asking for restraining order while she held Kyle with her. I was being gentle but she hit herself onto the door and hit herself and said it was my doing." 

Her eyes widened in shock. "What. The. Fuck." 

"I tried gathering as much evidence as possible. My mother actually had the urge to kill her." 

"Leia? That... sweet old woman?" 

Crazy. His mother had never even been this nice to Baz the way she was nice to Rey. Maybe... maybe this was right. "Desperate times call for desperate measure, Rey." 

"I'll say." 

"I filed for divorce. Got full custody by proving her unfit mother. Took too much time. Since she accused me for something I didn't do, she wasn't allowed to come near my workplace, my residence, hell, the whole New York, really." 

"And she won't even come near us?" she asked softly. 

"Us?" he asked, smiling without realising it. 

Her face turned into a bright, glowing pink. 

Then he shook his head. "No, sweetheart. She won't ever come near us." 

She let out a small relieved sigh. But then he could still see the pink became deeper shades of red, avoiding his eye contact. 

"So, why do you always have to crash at Maz's place?" he asked. 

"One, sometimes there's no bus for me to use and catch the train. Two, one of my housemate could be... such a jackass when he's drunk. It gets ugly real quick so I try to avoid that. I always ask this housemate of mine, Finn, to tell me whenever this guy comes home drunk." 

"You live with two guys?" he asked. It wasn't like he was jealous. He was not. He was just a little worried, especially hearing about the drunken one. 

"Well, yeah," she said in that _duh_ tone. "Rent is cheap. At least one of them is nice. A place to sleep is a place to sleep. It's not like I'm not used to having housemates or roommates. Growing up into the system—." 

"You grew up in a system?" 

She acted nonchalantly, shrugging. "Hm," she nodded. "I don't know who my parents are. But," she shrugged, "whatever, you know. I got adopted by this guy but he mostly asked me to do dirty work for him." 

Ben wasn't sure how to process all this information. His girl hadn't really lived a nice life throughout her life and he felt it. The pain. The misery. The loneliness. 

"Thank god I turned 18 and had the right to just get the hell out of there." She was looking at anywhere but him as she told the bitter story. "So really, you're lucky you hired me. I've been through all, I can get through watching your kid." 

"Rey..." 

She finally looked at him. Showing her vulnerability in her eyes. She sighed. "I'm glad we shared this with each other. It's nice... getting to know you a little." 

He nodded, noticing their proximity. "Me too. Thank you for sharing that with me." 

She did a one shoulder shrug. 

And then she looked at his lips. 

Meanwhile, he had been noticing her lips for quite a while now. 

Ben's gaze _accidentally_ travelled to her t-shirt that showed the shape of her tits when she slightly leaned back. They weren't that big, but they weren't exactly nonexistent. They were perfect. She looked like she wasn't wearing a bra either, fuck. And when she crossed her legs, since she was wearing shorts, he was distracted by her long, tanned legs that would look good around his waist. Or bent between chests as he... 

Fuck. 

"You know, Rey, you're great at taking care of people," he said, attempting to keep himself sane. It was a good time for some compliments. She had her elbow on the head of his couch while he was leaning to the side, their legs were inches from touching. "You're great with my son. Hell, you're good at handling _me_ , like that time you took care of me while I was sick. Obviously you're a nurturer, huh?" 

"Well, you should take more rest instead of working all the time," she said, concern all over her face. 

Ben smiled genuinely at her. She was so precious. _My love_ , he thought to himself. "You asked me if I'd been taken care of before. Well, even if I've been independent most of my life now, at some point, I had been taken care of. But what about you, Rey? You've nurtured people but have people ever done the same for you?" 

"I..." she trailed off, her cheeks turned rosier, her eyes were glistening now. 

"Let me take care of you," he whispered, leaning closer to see if she could feel it too. 

"You did. You cooked for me. You... paid me." 

Her hungry gaze dropped to his lips, her throat bobbed and he saw her licking her lips. That said enough to him. 

The first brush of their lips was innocent, hesitant, and shy. He wanted it to be as perfect as possible. The second time was a lot better as he took her bottom lip between his lips, his hand reached her nape to bring her closer. She kissed him back, letting him deepen the kiss by tilting her head. His hand wandered lower to her breast, finding himself being right when he felt her bare breast under the shirt. She moaned against his mouth as she melted in his kiss, her body slowly relaxed. 

Holding her arm, he let his weight on her body so she would lower herself until she lie down on her back. He pressed his hand on her abs as he trailed his kisses down her jaw to her neck, causing her to breathe a pleased sigh. Just like that, he thought when his mouth was on her collarbone while he was still massaging her breast, his thumb circling around her nipple. His other hand gripped the hem of her shirt and he looked up at her, asking for her permission using his eyes. 

She nodded, the word "please" slipped out of her mouth languidly. 

With her permission, he hiked her shirt up and he watched her body in amazement. "Holy fuck," he murmured before he leaned down to replace his hand with his mouth, taking her rosy bud in his mouth. His other hand went to her other breast where he couldn't use his mouth—yet. She arched her back in response and her hand instantly flew to his hair, gripping it almost painfully as she mewled. 

Not that he was complaining, of course. 

Rey was just so responsive to his touch, loud and energetic as he gave equal attention to the twins, switching sides. The way she moaned his name, or gasped when he used his tongue, or pulled his hair as she cried out in pleasure. The way her hips bucked. She was incredible. Magnetic. 

When he started feathering kisses down her abs and his hands reached the waistband of her pants, she stopped him by gripping his hair. He was doing great here, taking in her scent down here. "You don't have to," she urged, but the way it pained her to say that said otherwise. 

"It's not just for you, it's for me, too," he assured her, his nose nuzzling her crotch, leading her to pant. "And just to be clear, you don't have to return the favour. Let me take care of you from now on." He didn't say today or tonight. He said from now on and he meant it because, maybe, he was falling for her. And he wanted her all to himself. 

Call him selfish or possessive. He couldn't care less. 

"You sure?" she asked, rolling her lower lip between her teeth. 

Instead of using words, he thought action could speak for itself as he tugged down her pants along with her underwear to reveal the trimmed hair of her pussy. She watched him in anticipation and he could see she was a little nervous. "Don't be afraid," he whispered against her cunt, letting his breath ghosting over it. She shivered under him. "Has someone ever done this to you?" 

She shook her head defeatedly. 

He grinned, using both of his thumbs to see the beautiful pink glistening by parting the inner labia. "I won't disappoint your first cunnilingus." 

Thar made her snort. "I've never heard anyone use that word in real life." 

"But you've also never experienced it." 

"Touché." 

But then she gasped out when he started stroking along her clit down to where her entrance was with his tongue as a head start, looking up at her with those wide eyes. She put a couple of cushions under her head so she could see him eating her out. When you're about to be devoured for the first time by someone, you do not want to miss it, at least that's what he thought why she did that. He wanted to look at her too as he teased her, nuzzling his nose on the bud. 

He hooked his elbows around her legs and pulled her lower to him as her legs rested on his shoulders between his head. When he softly blew on her sex, her hips started bucking up that he had to place his hand on her abs to stop her moving too much. When it comes to pleasing his girl, it required full attention and focus. He watched her before he dove in, taking her clit between his mouth and sucked it. She mewled out loud, making him smirk against cunt. His tongue slipped out, circling it and he used his teeth a little to nibble it. He was utilising his mouth as much as he could—sucking and nibbling her clit before running his tongue against her entrance, really eating her out like he was a starving man in a cold winter. 

The sounds she was making sent straight to his cock. When she was being loud, he tilted his head up and stopped. "You have to keep it quiet, baby, there's a toddler sleeping in this house. And according to _your_ calculation, we have only around half an hour left." He felt confident he could make her come at _least_ 3 times in 30 minutes. 

She let out a muffle cry as she bit her arm to stop herself from screaming out loud when he used his nose on her clit while entering his tongue inside her. "Fuck," she slipped up when he started using his hand, entering two fingers in her while his mouth paid attention on the sensitive bud. Her hand (that wasn't covering her mouth) went to his hair and gripped it hard, making him growl. Fucking yes. "Ben, please," she moaned out. 

He took that as an encouragement to be more relentless, determined to make her come all over his face. The room was quiet, minus the slurping sounds of his mouth on her cunt and the sound of her heavy breathing. "Come all over my face, baby," he grunted out, hooking his fingers inside her while he hollowed his cheeks. 

Her body was shaking beneath him and he knew she was close. So fucking close—he got her cum all over his face and his hand as she climaxed and he savoured her taste. Her face when she came had got to be the eighth wonder of the world.

Rey looked breathless and relieved after that, her body went jello when he lifted up his body. His girl was satisfied, which he was very, very pleased. 

"Let me return the favour," she urged, her voice deep with arousal. When she tried to get herself up using her elbow, he stopped her by pushing her gently so she would lie on her back again. "Or, in Ben Solo's dictionary, let me perform fellatio on you." 

He squinted his eyes at her. "Naughty little brat." Then his face softened. "But you don't have to," he said, kissing her, letting her have a taste of herself. "We have plenty of time for that. Well," he looked at his watch, "25 minutes. Shit, I need to drop him off at my parents." More time with her, please, God. 

"There's a next time?" she asked after pulling away from the kiss. 

"You bet your ass there is," he said with a grin. "Now let's see if you could come from me toying with your breasts only." He planned to make every minute count.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop some love in the comment section and kudos are very much appreciated if you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading if you got to this point<3


End file.
